Like A Boss:External links
The Like A Boss Wiki recognises that external links (elinks) are a very useful addition to a page as they allow people to find further information on other websites - however, they can also be abused. This policy aims to loosely regulate the addition and formatting of these elinks. Location Where to put elinks Elinks should be constrained to one section titled "External links" at the end of a page. Elinks within the main content of a page are discouraged, and should be avoided where possible. However, in some exceptional cases, such as the linking to demonstrate a specific point or to link to fact-specific sources, it is allowed (more below). Where NOT to put elinks Links to topics not directly related to the pages subject will be moved or removed. For example, a link to a video of a specific boss fight does not belong in a page about the instance the boss is in, but should be located on the boss's page. Elinks tagged after an internal link to a non-existent page will generally be forgiven if they help users find information that is not yet in the wiki. This should not be used as a replacement for filling in a page with basic information! These inline elinks are temporary and must be removed when the internal page has been created or un-stubbed. These types of links must come after an internal link only and contain no tex. It is preferred that a stub page is created instead, with an external links section added to help users find the data needed to fill in the page. Format The site name passed to the template should be short and concise. An optional detailed description of what is being linked can also be passed. If the site being linked has many subpages for the topic (for example, a boss page might have loot, strategy, screenshots, etc.), it is asked that the base page be linked, not a specific subpage. : '' Do not use abbreviations. If your guild is named don't link as "DotPFB" '' Allowed and forbidden links External links should allow the user to see extra information and/or opinions about something specific. If the website linked contains only information already present on the wiki (or you need to pay to access the extra content), the link should not be present. If the information comes specifically from a certain website, the website should be cited as a source link at the end of the section concerned. : Sites republishing content from another site must cite the original source, including a link. The original source is preferred for the elink, but the republication will be allowed if a citation is included. If duplicate elinks to the same content on different sites are submitted, the original source will be kept and all republication elinks will be removed. Elinks to republications that do not cite their source will be deemed as "stolen content" and removed from the wiki. Continued submission of these stolen elinks will warrant a ban. Elinks should also be directly related to the article they are placed on. For example, a link to a site about nagas would be allowed on the Naga page, but not on the Undead page. However, a page on the same site about the recipe would be allowed to be linked from the recipes article. While we do want a great deal of information on the wiki, inaccuracy or opinions (such as wild speculative discussions) should be reserved for outside websites and forums, and drop rates of items are best kept off the wiki in database sites (because this sort of information is subject to change with successive patches), so elinks are appropriate for these. Note that linked content on websites are included under the DNP policy, and links will be removed if the website is considered as violating this policy. * This generally includes links to non-English sites. Elinks should link directly to the given website without referral tracking, in order to be equitable to all editors of the wiki. Links which generate revenue for a specific editor through referral tracking will be removed, and repeated additions of referral links will cause the account to be blocked from editing. How many links do I get? Every site is allowed to have how many links are needed in the page. Mid-page links are allowed but should be avoided, for example a list of quests for a recipe should all be internal links, not links to an external database site. Naturally temporary links placed after missing wiki pages are exempt from this, but those links must be removed when the wiki page has been created. Of course, the external links section of a page should not become half the article - if the links become too numerous, the least useful are likely to be removed after some discussion. Normally a site linked to on the DragonKin page would lead to a page about DragonKins and their special recipes. However, some sites have different pages for each spec, and no page for a general class overview. In this case sites may have multiple links. Sorting Elinks sections are to be alphabetically sorted by second-level domain. The priority sections list is as follows: # Official information links # Wikipedia # Manually added elinks In cases where domain name is not appropriate or substantially different to the site's actual name (e.g. free hosts, video sites), the true reported name should be used as the sorting parameter. In addition, where the site is directly tied to a guild, the guild's name will be used as the site name and sorting parameter. Where appropriate, some links may be grouped together by topic after the more generic links. For example, a boss page might have a number of videos included. These videos should be grouped together at the end of the list, sorted in the same manner within the group. Wikipedia interwiki links According to the DNP policy, does not allow articles about non LAB-related content. However, you may want to link a Wikipedia article should you need to explain something specific to the reader that would otherwise be DNP content. These links should be used only if they are really needed, but are treated like internal links and can be used outside of the External links section. The syntax is Article name. For example, Like A Boss on Wikipedia will give Like A Boss on Wikipedia. Any given page should have no more than three direct video () links on it. Exceptions # Better videos should replace poorer videos; disputes should follow the usual procedures (consult with the other editors, vote if necessary) instead of simply adding a new link. # External links to videos (i.e., ) are allowed as specified for other external links. In closing Like A Boss Wiki wishes to provide reasonably equal external linking to all sites willing to edit wiki pages. We don't wish to show a "preference" to any site, regardless of what sites the admins and users prefer. Everyone is welcome to add elinks to their site, but abuse of this "free advertising" will not be taken lightly by the admin staff. Elinks to sites that do not give information not available on the wiki may be removed to keep pages clean. Remember, do not abuse the wiki to gain traffic to your site - you will be banned and your elinks removed. Category:LAB Wiki Category:Policies